


Fortune

by Relxct



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Not sexual but the pairing is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relxct/pseuds/Relxct
Summary: Connor opens a fortune cookie that reads, "Do not listen to vain words from empty minds," and begins to ponder.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a reach fortune cookie I opened today with that same message.  
Posted under the name thornedvale on tumblr. Follow for more stories I intend to write of AC3 and more.

_Do not listen to vain words from empty minds._

Connor sat there staring at the fortune pondering the meaning if there was one to be had. Surely, it had to be gibberish written strictly to fill a quota. Yet, it was less a fortune and more an attempt at sagely advice. Fairly relevant too if he were inclined to admit. More than once he found himself thinking certain people he was forced to deal with blew a lot of smoke. They acted as though some god had gifted them to the world when in reality they knew little beyond the tip of their noses. He hated being forced to deal with those who thought they knew better simply because of years under their belts. 

He must have been staring long and hard at the fortune because he felt something move under the table. It started mid way up his calf moving in soft circles before tracing down the inside of his ankle where it continued to nudge him in an unhurried fashion. Teasing him out of whatever world his mind had run off into. 

Breaking back into reality Connor leaned back in his chair bringing his hand out to his eyes rubbing them as if removing what remained of his thoughts. “Returned at last, I see.” The words carried over to him through a British accent. Faded slightly over the years, but never lost completely. The tone would have sounded indifferent to anyone walking by but between these two it was calm and gentle. Perhaps a bit amused even. 

Keep reading

“Didn’t realize I had gone anywhere.” Connor replied removing his hand and sitting back up ready to reengage in the matter at hand. 

Across the table his father, Haytham just watched him with an underlying sharpness of a hawk. He must have been watching his son completely spacing out for a while. Connor couldn’t help but wonder if his mental absence had interrupted something the other had been speaking out. 

“Perhaps, not physically. However, mentally, your might as well have been on the other side of the globe. Something wrong?” Haytham’s head titled to one side letting his gaze soften. It amazed the younger man how his father could switch gears so seamlessly. One minute the man was ready to go a few rounds with whomever was stupid enough to challenge him. Then, in the next moment he was someone completely other. An individual the general populace knew existed but had never really witnessed because it was reserved strictly for one being only, his son. 

Connor just shook his head before locking eyes with the man in a way few would ever dare. “No, nothing. I was just pondering this lack luster fortune.” The piece of paper was waved quickly. “Were you trying to say something before I drifted off?”

“Idle small talk really. Still it was amusing to see you so lost in thought. Made me want to explore what it would take to retrieve you from the depths of your mind.” He illustrated this by again using what Connor now knew to be his father’s foot in expensive handmade leather shoes touching the inside of his leg again. 

“Careful. I am wonder off on purpose just to test the limits of your patience.” Connor smirked in a trademark way that read as a playful jab. To which Haytham responded with a knowing smirk of his own while reaching for his tea and taking a drink. Everything the man did was so precise. One had to wonder how he could have possibility gotten such skill. 

“You’ve never reached the ends of my patience, Connor. I think that mean compared to other parents in the world I’ve wound up quite lucky in that regard.” It was then that the younger man spotted a similar piece of paper near his father.

“What poorly written fortune did you get this time? Lottery numbers, again?” It was always a bit funny when one of the most wealthy men alive got numbers for the lottery. As if he needed more money. 

Haytham’s eyes shifted to it before snapping back to his son. The light of humor diminished somewhat. “It said, _don’t make promises you can’t keep_.”


End file.
